BLUE AND PINK
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: Kehidupan rumah tangga memang tak selamanya berjalan mulus. Ada kalanya kita merasakan kebahagiaan, namun tak juga kita bisa lepas dari masalah. Yang menjadikan rumah tangga selalu harmonis adalah sebuah kepercayaan. Tapi, tak semudah itu mendapatkan kepercayaan. KYUMIN/GS. RnR please,,
1. Chapter 1

Kehidupan rumah tangga memang tak selamanya berjalan mulus. Ada kalanya kita merasakan kebahagiaan, namun tak juga kita bisa lepas dari masalah. Yang menjadikan rumah tangga selalu harmonis adalah sebuah kepercayaan. Tapi, tak semudah itu mendapatkan kepercayaan.

.

BLUE AND PINK / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 1

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, dll

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-

-KYUMIN-

-

Disebuah gedung yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu, terlihat bahwa ada sepasang pengantin yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara pernikahan mereka.

Dan kini, pasangan itu tengah tersenyum, menyalami satu persatu tamu undangan yang memberi mereka selamat.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, pasangan itu tak sepenuhnya bahagia. Senyum yang mereka berikan terkesan dipaksakan, tak ada senyum kebahagiaan disana.

"Selamat ya Minnie. Akhirnya kau menikah juga" ujar seorang wanita pada pengantin wanita.

"Ne, terima kasih unnie" balas sang pengantin wanita dengan senyum yang sama, dipaksakan.

"Semoga cepat diberi momongan ya, Kyu" ujar seorang namja pada pengantin pria.

Ucapan namja itu dapat terdengar jelas di telinga sang pengantin wanita. Dan pengantin wanita itu hanya bisa menatap pasangannya dengan raut wajah sedih saja.

"Ah, jangan dulu hyung. Biar kami berdua dulu" ujar sang mempelai pria beralasan.

Sang pengantin wanita hanya tersenyum kecut saja mendengar alasan yang diberikan suaminya.

"Aish, dasar pengantin baru" goda namja itu.

Acara pernikahan itu berlangsung dengan hikmat, hingga tak terasa malampun tiba.

Dan disinilah pasangan pengantin baru itu, di rumah baru mereka yang dari luar terlihat sederhana, namun mewah di dalamnya.

Rumah itu terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai pertama terdapat ruang tamu, ruang tengah, kamar mandi, dapur, ruang makan, serta satu kamar tamu. Sedangkan di lantai dua, terdapat bar kecil, ruang belajar, ruang kerja, ruang keluarga, satu kamar kosong, satu kamar utama, serta satu ruangan kosong. Minimalis namun mewah.

Sang suami tengah membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar utama, sedangkan sang istri tengah membersihkan tubuh di kamar mandi lantai pertama.

"Aku tak percaya, aku sudah menjadi seorang istri sekarang" gumam sang yeoja seraya mematut tubuh putih polosnya di depan cermin besar yang terdapat di kamar mandi.

"Apa ini akan menyenangkan?" gumamnya lagi sambil memakai piyama yang sengaja dibawanya tadi.

Diusapkan handuk kecil bersih kearah rambut hitam panjangnya yang basah, kemudian menggelungnya keatas.

Setelah memakai piyama tidurnya dengan benar, yeoja berstatus pengantin baru itupun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi.

Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah dapur, sepertinya acara pernikahan tadi menguras tenaganya.

"Kenapa tak ada makanan cepat saji?!" sungut yeoja itu setelah membuka kulkas yang berisikan bahan-bahan makanan mentah.

Bukannya yeoja itu tak pandai memasak atau apa, namun tubuhnya kini benar-benar serasa ingin remuk, dan perutnya yang minta diisi makanan membuatnya enggan untuk memasak. Yeoja itu terlihat lelah.

Dengan lemas, yeoja itu hanya mengambil sekotak sereal, dan meletakkannya di mangkuk kosong, kemudian menuangkan susu putih kedalamnya.

"Hhh... Untung saja ada sereal, selamatlah kau Lee Sungmin" gumam yeoja yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

Sungminpun mengambil mangkuknya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan, setelah mengembalikan sereal serta susu kedalam kulkas lagi.

Didudukkan tubuh mungilnya kesalah satu kursi, kemudian menyantap serealnya dengan lahap.

Sedangkan sang suami yang baru turun dari lantai dua, menatap bingung kearah istrinya.

Jelas saja, penampilan sang istri membuatnya ingin tertawa saja.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" sungut Sungmin kala merasa ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Kau membuatnya hanya untuk dirimu saja? Untukku?" tanya sang suami beralibi.

Sebenarnya namja itu hanya bingung mencari apa yang akan dikatakannya, dan kata-kata itu lah yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Buat saja sendiri, kau lihat bukan, aku tengah sibuk" ujar Sungmin seraya menyantap serealnya tanpa mau menganggap keberadaan suaminya.

"Begitu ya..." ujarnya lirih.

Namun diam-diam, namja itu sudah berada didekat istrinya, kemudian mengambil alih mangkuk yang semula berada dihadapan sang istri.

Sungminpun geram, kemudian menatap suaminya yang hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya saja itu.

"Ini untukku, kau buat saja sendiri" ujar sang suami membalikkan ucapan sang istri.

Walaupun pada awalnya sang istri benar-benar kesal, namun tetap saja langkah kakinya membawanya kembali ke dapur.

"Cho Kyuhyun, awas saja kau nanti!" desis Sungmin seraya menuangkan susu kedalam mangkuk barunya.

...

-  
...

"Kata siapa kau boleh tidur disini?!" ucapan tajam itu terdengar saat pintu kamar utama terbuka.

"Kau lupa ya, ini rumah pemberian orang tuaku. Jadi sepenuhnya rumah ini milikku" ujar namja yang baru memasuki kamar.

Skak mat. Ucapan yang dilontarkan sang suami membuat Sungmin bungkam.

Benar, rumah ini milik Cho Kyuhyun, bukan Lee ah salah, Cho Sungmin.

Jika saja kamar ini bukan kamar impian Sungmin, yeoja itu akan dengan senang hati keluar dari sana, dan menempati kamar lainnya.

Tapi, entah kenapa dia benar-benar merasa nyaman dan tenang ketika memijaki kamar bernuansa pink ini, yang pasti sebelum namja itu datang.

"Kenapa pink begini?" gumam Kyuhyun seraya membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Karena kamar ini dikhususkan untukku tuan Cho" jawab Sungmin tanpa mau menatap sang suami.

Kyuhyun menatap kembali sekeliling kamar yang dindingnya bercatkan pink, namun berwarna biru pada pernak-pernik dindingnya.

"Perpaduan yang aneh" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Ditatapnya selimut berwarna pink dan seprai kasur berwarna biru. Hanya satu kata, ANEH!

"Kau tahu, pink untukku dan biru untukmu" ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Dan sepertinya dua warna itu tidak cocok, dan tak bisa menyatu. Memancarkan warnanya masing-masing" ujar Kyuhyun menanggapi.

"Benar. Dan itu menggambarkan kehidupan kita yang tak akan pernah serasi satu sama lain, itu kan maksudmu?" Sungminpun menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah langit-langit kamar yang berwarna pink.

Kyuhyunpun melakukan hal yang sama, menatap kearah langit-langit kamar.

"Benar. Dan berjanjilah padaku dua hal saja" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Jangan pernah meminta surat cerai dariku" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada lirih.

Sungminpun langsung menatap kearah wajah Kyuhyun, kaget tentu saja.

"Dan jangan pernah tanda tangani surat cerai dariku jika aku sampai melakukannya" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku harus berjanji?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

Sungminpun mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian kembali menatap keatas.

"Kau juga harus berjanji dua hal padaku" ujar Sungmin.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan aku menjalani aktivitasku seperti biasanya dan jangan mengekangku" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyunpun mengeluarkan seulas senyum tipisnya.

"Aku berjanji, gadis sepertimu memang tak bisa dibiarkan dirumah terus" goda Kyuhyun seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau pikir aku gadis seperti apa?! Perlu kau tahu, aku ini gadis baik-baik!" ujar Sungmin membanggakan dirinya.

"Aku percaya" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kita sama-sama berjanji" ujar Sungmin seraya menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya.

Dengan santainya, Kyuhyunpun menyatukan jari kelingking mereka.

"Apa ini hal yang dilakukan sepasang pengantin baru?" tanya Sungmin setelah tautan jari kelingking mereka terlepas.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Ini pernikahan pertamaku dan kuharap akan menjadi yang terakhir dan satu-satunya pernikahan yang kulakukan" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Dari kecil aku membayangkan seorang pangeran dengan kuda putihnya akan membawaku ke istana, kemudian hidup bahagia selamanya, persis seperti yang ada di dongeng" ujar Sungmin membayangkan.

"Apa aku tak terlihat seperti seorang pangeran? Kata umma, aku ini tampan" ujar Kyuhyun bernarsis.

Sungminpun mendecih pelan, "Pangeran sepertimu tak ada putri yang tertarik. Percuma saja jadi pangeran" ejek Sungmin.

Kyuhyunpun terkekeh pelan, "Jadi maksudmu, aku ini pangeran bukan?" ujarnya masih narsis.

Sungminpun menutup kepalanya menggunakan selimut, sepertinya yang diucapkannya barusan salah besar.

"Apa aku sudah bisa menjadi pangeran berkudamu?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari kalau Sungmin menutup seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan yang keluar, Kyuhyunpun menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendecih pelan karena merasa diabaikan.

"Apa sudah tidur? Cepat sekali!" gumam Kyuhyun benar-benar pelan.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Sungmin, kemudian menutup tubuhnya menggunakan selimut sebatas leher.

Merekapun tertidur dengan nyenyak dan lelap, terang saja mereka benar-benar merasakan apa yang disebut dengan lelah. Malam itupun mereka lewati tanpa ada ritual malam yang biasa dilakukan pengantin baru, malam pertama.

...

-  
...

-KYUMIN-

-

TBC?/END?

Ini buatnya kilat,tanpa edit, tanpa pikir panjang...

just RnR please... 


	2. Chapter 2

BLUE AND PINK / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 2

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, dll

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-

-KYUMIN-

-

Sungmin tengah menikmati sarapan paginya yang baru saja ia buat. Walaupun hanya dua helai roti serta selai coklat ditengahnya, rasanya sudah cukup baginya. Ditemani secangkir teh hangat yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya di pagi hari.

"Sudah pukul tujuh. Aku harus segera berangkat" gumamnya setelah menengok sekilas jam dinding yang berada di ruangan itu.

Disambarnya sebuah tas ransel yang tergeletak diatas meja, kemudian menyesap kilat teh paginya.

Dengan buru-buru, Sungminpun berlari menuju pintu depan, memakai sepatunya dengan tergesa, kemudian berlari menuju tempat sepedanya diletakkan.

Sungmin bukanlah orang miskin atau apa, namun kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu tidaklah jauh dari tempat tinggalnya sekarang, dan menaiki sepeda katanya lebih baik untuk kesehatannya.

Jarak dari tempat Sungmin tinggal kini hingga kampusnya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit jika ditempuh dengan sepeda, lumayan dekat bukan? Memang orang tua sang suami sudah memilihkan rumah yang strategis, dekat dengan kampus Sungmin, dan tak juga jauh dari kantor tempat sang suami bekerja.

Dengan semangat, dikayuhnya sepeda itu. Senyum terkembang di wajah manis Sungmin. Lelah? Tidak. Kata Sungmin, ini menyenangkan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sang suami, masih bergelut nyaman diatas tempat tidur empuknya. Tak bergerak sedikitpun.

BEEP~ BEEP~ BEEP~

Suara dari alarm berwarna pink cerah yang terletak diatas nampan sebelah kasur itu terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Kyuhyun yang merasa kenyamanannya terganggu itupun membuka kedua matanya perlahan, rasanya berat.

Ditengokkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Dahinyapun mengerut tajam, 'Milik siapa ini? Dan siapa yang memasangnya sepagi ini?' pikirnya.

Mau tak mau, Kyuhyunpun menegakkan tubuhnya, menjadi posisi duduk diatas kasur dengan kaki yang terjulur ke lantai.

"Pink?" ujarnya tanpa sadar.

Disentuhnya jam tersebut, kemudian mengangkatnya. Dipicingkan kedua bola matanya, memperjelas sesuatu.

"Lee... Sung...min" ejanya membaca tulisan yang berada didalam jam, menandakan siapa pemilik jam tersebut.

'Unik juga' pikirnya.

Perhatian Kyuhyun kini tertuju pada sebuah note kecil berwarna pink yang terdapat di sebelah lampu tidur yang terletak diatas nampan.

Diletakkannya dengan hati-hati jam milik sang istri kembali ketempat semula, takut-takut jika ia merusaknya, bisa panjang nanti ceritanya.

Diambilnya note kecil itu, kemudian membaca tulisan hangul yang tertera, "Aku pergi kuliah dulu. Lee Sungmin" ujarnya membaca note yang benar-benar singkat menurutnya.

"Seharusnya dia menuliskan 'Cho', bukan 'Lee'" komentar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyunpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar itu, membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

"Eih, tak ada sarapan untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Dilihatnya meja makan yang bersih, tak ada makanan sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun yang terbiasa selalu disediakan sarapan itupun mengomel-ngomel tak jelas, entah pada siapa.

"Seharusnya, dia menyiapkannya dulu sebelum berangkat ke kampus!"

"Apa-apaan dia, melupakan fakta kalau sudah memiliki suami, eoh?!"

"Sebagai istri, seharusnya dia membangunkanku, membuatkan sarapan, dan lainnya"

Terus saja ucapan komentar-komentar itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Karena perutnya sudah meminta diisi, Kyuhyunpun melangkah mendekati kulkas. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat isi dari kulkas itu.

Tangan besarnya segera saja meraih ponsel yang ada disaku celananya.

"Umma! Tak ada ramen?" ujar Kyuhyun langsung setelah tersambung dengan ponsel milik ibunya.

"Aniyo. Mengkonsumsi ramen terus-terusan tak baik untuk lambungmu" ujar sang umma memberi penjelasan.

Kyuhyunpun tersenyum masam, tangannya meraba-raba isi kulkas, mencari apa yang bisa dimakannya untuk sarapan.

"Lalu, aku harus sarapan apa umma?" tanya Kyuhyun lunglai.

"Bukankah katamu Minnie pandai memasak?" ujar sang umma.

Kyuhyunpun menepuk dahinya pelan, "Ah, tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun berusaha tidak gugup.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya sekarang?" tanya umma Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun memutar otaknya, mencari sebuah alasan yang tepat.

"Sungmin bangun terlambat tadi, jadi dia buru-buru berangkat ke kampus, tak sempat membuatkanku sarapan. Begitu, umma" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega juga.

"Apa Minnie sudah sarapan?" tanya umma Kyuhyun lagi, kini terlihat khawatir.

"Eumm... Sepertinya sudah umma" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Sepertinya? Jawaban macam apa itu?!"

"Sudah dulu, umma. Aku juga terburu-buru" Kyuhyunpun segera saja mengakhiri sambungan itu secara sepihak, sebelum ibunya menanyainya yang macam-macam.

Kyuhyunpun kembali ke aktivitasnya sebelumnya, mengubek-ubek(?) isi kulkas.

Dan akhirnya dia menemukan sekotak sereal, "Huh, sereal lagi?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun memang jarang sekali menyentuh makanan cepat saji, karena setiap hari sang ibu akan mengontrol pola makannya. Dia tahu benar mengenai lambungnya yang tak bisa mentoleransi makanan-makanan tertentu, jadi dia menyerahkan semuanya pada sang ibu.

Namun, sekarang berbeda. Namja itu sekaran tidak lagi hidup seatap dengan ibunya. Dialah sekarang yang memiliki tanggung jawab penuh atas istrinya.

"Eh? Apa Sungmin sudah sarapan?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa itu.

Tangannya yang semula menuangkan susu diatas sereal itu langsung saja terhenti. Diletakkannya susu diatas meja, kemudian meraih kembali ponselnya yang diletakkannya diatas meja.

Karena dirasanya jika menelepon akan mengganggu aktivitasnya, Kyuhyupun mengirimkannya pesan.

=Sudah sarapan?=

Singkat memang, namun mengandung makna perhatian yang ditunjukkan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya termasuk orang yang cuek. Kyuhyunpun tak menyadari apa yang barusaja dilakukannya, dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai kewajiban sebagai seorang suami.

...

-  
...

Sungmin terlihat tengah berada di perpustakaan yang berada di kampusnya bersama teman-temannya tentu saja.

Tadi, sang dosen tiba-tiba saja mengubah jadwal kuliahnya. Daripada harus pulang kerumah, Sungmin memutuskan untuk membaca-baca saja di perpustakaan.

Sekedar untuk mengurangi rasa stres dan lelahnya akibat pernikahannya kemarin.

Drrt... Drrt...

Getar dari ponsel Sungmin langsung saja membuat perhatiannya terpecah. Diliriknya sekilas ponselnya yang bergerak-gerak diatas meja itu, kemudian kembali terfokus ke buku yang dibacanya.

Dua temannya yang juga terganggu itupun ikut mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sang ponsel.

Karena merasa tanggapan dari Sungmin yang benar-benar lama, salah satu temannya segera saja menyambar ponsel Sungmin.

"Sudah sarapan?" ujar Eunhyuk, membaca apa yang tertera di ponsel Sungmin.

"Sudah, memangnya kenapa Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin masih terfokus pada sang buku.

Sungmin tak tahu jikalau Eunhyuk bukan menanyainya, namun hanya membaca pesan singkat yang berada di ponsel Sungmin.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk, langsung saja menggerakkan jari-jarinya diatas sang ponsel, menjawab pesan singkat dari nomor tak dikenal.

=Sudah, memangnya kenapa?=

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Eunhyuk, Sungminpun tak ambil pusing. Mungkin saja Eunhyuk hanya bertanya asal saja.

Drrt... Drrt...

'Cepat sekali membalasnya' batin Eunhyuk takjub akan balasan yang terkesan begitu cepat itu.

Dibukanya sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

=Kalau sempat sarapan, kenapa tidak membuatkanku sarapan juga?!=

Dapat ditebak dari pesan singkat itu kalau sang pengirim terlihat tengah kesal.

Eunhyukpun membulatkan kedua bola matanya, ditatapnya satu sahabatnya yang lain, Kibum.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum tanpa suara, hanya bibirnya saja yang digerakkan.

"Lihat ini" ujar Eunhyuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kibum.

Ditunjukkannya ponsel milik Sungmin pada Kibum. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Kibumpun menerimanya, kemudian membaca apa yang tertera di ponsel itu.

Sama seperti reaksi yang dilakukan Eunhyuk, Kibumpun menunjukkannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kibum tetap tanpa suara.

Eunhyukpun menggelengkan kepalanya, memang tak ada nama yang tertera, hanya nomor saja.

Kibumpun memiringkan kepalanya, dia juga bingung, lebih tepatnya tidak mengerti dan sekaligus ingin mengerti.

"Balas saja" ujar Kibum tanpa suara lagi.

Tangannya menyodorkan kembali ponsel Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyukpun hanya menerima sang ponsel dengan blank.

"Minnie" panggil Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Heum?" ujar Sungmin menanggapi panggilan Eunhyuk, tanpa mau menatapnya.

"Kau bilang hanya menyimpan nomor-nomor orang yang kau kenal saja di ponselmu, bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa sang pengirim pesan.

Setaunya dengan Kibum, Sungmin tidak tengah berhubungan dengan siapapun kini.

Ya, pernikahan yang kemarin dilakukannya itu, dilaksanakan di sebuah gedung besar yang terdapat diluar kota Seoul, lebih tepatnya menjauh dari kota Seoul. Dilakukan secara tertutup.

"Ne, kau benar. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin tenang.

"Lalu, apakah kau mengenal orang yang mengirimkanmu pesan ini?" ujar Eunhyuk seraya meyodorkan ponsel milik Sungmin.

Sungminpun akhirnya mengalikan perhatiannya kepada sang ponsel yang disodorkan Eunhyuk.

Diambilnya ponselnya itu, kemudian membaca sebuah pesan.

"Kau membalasnya?" tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyukpun mengangguk pelan, "Salahmu sendiri mengabaikan ponselmu" ujar Eunhyuk lirih.

Sungmin tahu benar siapa yang mengirimkannya pesan setelah melihat pesan terakir yang dikirimkan sang pengirim.

"Kau mengenalnya?" kini Kibum yang angkat bicara.

Sungminpun bingung, apa dia harus menjawabnya sekarang? Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Dan Sungmin belum siap jikalau kedua sahabatnya itu akan menanyainya macam-macam. Dia belum siap.

Dan gelengan kepala dari Sungmin menandakan kalau dia tidak mengenal sang pengirim.

"Mungkin salah kirim" ujar Sungmin asal.

Karena tak mau ponselnya kembali berdering, Sungminpun memutuskan untuk menonaktifkan ponselnya, kemudian meletakkannya ke dalam tas miliknya.

"Pantas saja pesannya seperti itu" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Ne, seperti seorang suami yang tidak diberi makan oleh istrinya" lanjut Kibum.

Sungmin mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk dan Kibum. Namun, telinganya berusaha ditulikannya untuk sejenak, dan matanya kembali fokus pada buku yang masih berada di hadapannya kini.

=Jangan menghubungiku saat aku berada di kampus=

Itulah pesan singkat Sungmin sebelum menonaktifkan ponselnya.

...

-  
...

-KYUMIN-

...

-  
...

Sesuai permintaan Sungmin tadi, Kyuhyunpun tidak membalas pesan singkat Sungmin.

"Huh, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

Pasalnya, kini ia hanya berdiam diri di atas sofa yang terdapat di ruang tengah. Sang ayah memberinya cuti selama tiga hari setelah pernikahannya.

Namun, sebenarnya sang ayah ingin pengantin baru itu melakukan bulan madu di luar kota ataupun luar negeri. Sayangnya, sang menantu menolaknya dengan tegas, dan mengatakan jikalau dia harus kuliah, tak bisa ditinggalkan.

Dua pasang orang tua itu berharap kalau anak-anaknya akan memberikan mereka cucu secepatnya. Namun, lagi-lagi Sungmin mengatasnamakan kuliahnya sebagai alasan, dan Kyuhyun juga menambahkan kalau dia juga akan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyunpun mengotak-atik ponsel miliknya, mencari nomor orang yang dianggapnya bisa menemaninya saat ini.

"Lee Donghae?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Nomor dari sahabatnya itu kini terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya. Kyuhyunpun menimbang-nimbang untuk sesaat.

"Kurasa dia tak terlalu sibuk" gumamnya setelah pemikiran sesaatnya berakhir.

Kyuhyunpun menyentuh lambang hijau yang tertera di ponsel 'touch screen'nya, kemudian meletakkan ponsel itu didekat telinganya.

Sambil menunggu jawaban dari seberang, sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menyuap sereal yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Tut... Tut... Yeobosseo!"

Sapaan ramah itu terdengar dari seberang. Kyuhyun yang masih mengunyah serealnya hanya diam saja.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya suara dari seberang.

Setelah menelan serealnya, Kyuhyunpun akhirnya menjawab.

"Kau tak menyimpan nomorku, ikan?!"

"Memangnya ini siapa?"

"Aish, percuma saja kita bersahabat sejak lama!"

Hening sejenak.

"Ah, Kyu! Mian, aku langsung menyambar ponselku tanpa melihatnya dulu" ujar Donghae setelah beberapa saat.

"Ada apa kau menelponku jam segini? Tak biasanya" lanjutnya.

"Aku bosan, datanglah kerumahku" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Baiklah, kau tunggulah disana" ucapan Donghae mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Setelah sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya, Kyuhyunpun lagi-lagi menepuk dahinya.

Dia merutuki ucapannya barusan, 'Bagaimana Donghae tahu alamat rumahku yang ini? Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun!'

Ya, seperti teman-teman Sungmin, teman- Kyuhyunpun tak ada yang tahu menahu mengenai pernikahan mereka.

Kyuhyunpun dengan segera menghubungi Donghae lagi, namun tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik ponsel.

"Aish, apa boleh buat!"

Dengan secepat kilat, Kyuhyunpun mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi, kemudian melajukannya dengan kecepatan diatas 'Sedang'.

...

-  
...

"Apa dia tak bekerja?" gumam Donghae seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen 'mewah'nya yang hanya ditinggalinya sendiri itu.

Tak lupa, diambilnya kunci mobilnya yang diletakkannya diatas meja ruang tamu, benar-benar ceroboh bukan? Meletakkan benda sepenting itu di meja ruang tamu.

Dan tingkat kecerobohannya semakin menambah tatkala ia keluar dari apartemen kemudian menguncinya, tanpa membawa ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas televisi. Aigoo, Lee Donghae benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan hidup sendiri.

Setelah sampai di bawah, Donghaepun memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan mobil 'mahal' itu menuju ke 'rumah Kyuhyun'.

.

.

Donghaepun keluar dari mobilnya setelah memarkirkan mobil itu tepat didepan rumah mewah milik keluarga Cho.

Disimpan kunci mobil itu kedalam saku celananya, kemudian berjalan menuju pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya.

Ditekannya bel rumah mewah itu, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya di intercome(bener nggak nih namanya?).

Pagar tinggi itupun terbuka, dan disambut dengan seorang yang berstatuskan 'pelayan'.

"Silahkan masuk" ujar sang pelayan sopan, benar-benar sopan.

Donghaepun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu besar yang sudah terbuka.

"Ah, Donghae-ya!" sambutan hangat itu diberikan oleh sang tuan rumah, Ny. Cho Heechul.

Sang nyonya besar itupun memeluk erat sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai 'anak' itu.

"Ahjumma merindukanmu" ujarnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hae juga merindukan ahjumma" balas Donghae.

"Kaja, kita masuk!" ujar Heechul seraya menarik 'paksa' pergelangan tangan Donghae.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang keluarga. Kenapa bukan ruang tamu? Jawabannya adalah karena Donghae sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga oleh keluarga Cho. Apalagi, orang tua Donghae yang berada di luar kota juga bersahabat dengan Heechul serta suaminya, Hangeng.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Heechul perhatian.

"Ahjumma tahu saja kalau aku haus. Terserah saja, asalkan dingin" jawab Donghae tak tahu diri.

Heechulpun memesan minuman dingin pada pembantunya.

Memang Donghae sudah menganggap Heechul sebagai ibunya sendiri. Apalagi, di kota Seoul ini, Donghae tinggal sendiri. Sang orang tua tengah berada di luar kota yang memang tempat tinggal mereka.

Donghae merantau ke kota Seoul sendiri, dan untungnya takdir memihak padanya. Dan dengan bermodalkan tekad yang tinggi, dia menjadi orang yang sukses.

Bukan berarti Donghae merupakan anak orang miskin, tidak. Namun Donghae ingin menggapai impiannya dan menjadi sukses tanpa embel-embel latar belakang orang tua.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, minumanpun datang. Dengan semangat, diteguknya cairan berwarna merah itu dalam sekali teguk.

"Oh, ya. Ada apa kemari? Merindukan ahjumma, eoh?" tanya Heechul dengan percaya diri.

Donghae meletakkan gelas kosongnya diatas meja.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu" jawab Donghae asal.

"Aigoo, kalau begini, ahjumma jadi merindukan Kyuhyun" ujar Heechul sambil memeluk lengan Donghae yang berada di sampingnya.

Dahi namja tampan itupun mengerut, bingung lebih tepatnya. Untuk apa merindukan orang yang bahkan tinggal satu atap denganmu? Itulah yang ada pikirannya.

"Tadi, Kyuhyun bilang kalau dia berada di rumahnya, ahjumma" ujar Donghae hati-hati.

"Ne, dia memang berada di rumahnya" balas Heechul santai, tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Heechul pikir kalau Donghae yang merupakan sahabat Kyuhyun, mengerti perihal pernikahan anaknya. Karena untuk apa merahasiakan hal tersebut kepada orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga.

"Lalu, mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae heran.

Heechulpun menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap lekat kearah Donghae.

"Kau tak tahu?" tanya balik Heechul.

"Tahu apa ahjumma?" ujar Donghae blank, apa yang tidak diketahuinya saat ini?

"Tentang Kyuhyun" lanjut Heechul.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Dia..."

...

-  
...

-KYUMIN-

...

-  
...

TBC?/END?

Biar tambah rame, couple-couple laennya lia sumpelin(?) nanti, kalo gak males. :-D

Mian updatenya lama+pendek+ngebosenin... #bungkuk2

makasih sama yang udah RCL!

n jangan lupa RCLnya! 


	3. Chapter 3

BLUE AND PINK / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 3

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, dll

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-

-KYUMIN-

-  
Kyuhyun pov~ -

Kulangkahkan kaki panjangku dengan tergesa kearah rumah yang dulu kutinggali, rumah orang tuaku.

Tadi aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel umma, namun tak ada jawaban. Ah, semoga saja dia tak ada dirumah.

Sedangkan Donghae, entah sudah keberapa kalinya kuhubungi ponselnya, dan hanya suara operator saja yang terdengar. Dapat kupastikan jika ia melupakan ponselnya sendiri, ckckck bodoh!

Langkahku semakin cepat kala tadi kulihat sebuah mobil yang sudah kukenal benar siapa pemiliknya itu, terparkir di depan.

TING TONG~

TING TONG~

TING TONG~

Cara menekan bel pintu rumah yang kurang baik memang, namun tak masalah kupikir. Toh, ini rumahku sendiri bukan?

Cklek~

Satu wajah yang berada didepanku kini tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya, seraya menatapku tajam, seolah meminta sebuah kejujuran dariku.

Hhh~ aku yakin benar kalau umma sudah mengatakan semuanya pada namja pendek ini, sia-sia saja aku berlari dan mempercepat laju mobilku tadi. Tahu begini, aku tak kemari saja.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, kutarik kerah leher bagian belakangnya dengan paksa kedalam rumah, yang tentu saja membuahkan protes dari bibirnya.

"YAK! LEPASKAN CHO KYUHYUN!" teriaknya semena-mena.

"Diam ikan!" ujarku datar tanpa mau menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya.

Setelah sampai dikamarku, akupun mengunci rapat pintunya. Takut jikalau ada yang mengintip, mengantisipasi tak ada salahnya bukan?

"Sekarang jelaskan semuanya padaku" ujar Donghae setelah aku melepaskan tanganku dari kerahnya.

"Jelaskan apa?" tanyaku 'sok' polos.

Dengan santainya kududukkan diriku dikasur empuk bercover warna biru itu. Ah, belum lama aku meninggalkannya, kenapa rasanya begitu berbeda?

Ikan pendek itu mengikutiku, duduk tepat di sebelahku.

"Pernikahanmu. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" sungutnya kesal.

Nah, benar kan dugaanku. Cho Heechul memang tak bisa menjaga rahasia.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?" tanyaku santai seraya merebahkan punggungku di kasur empukku. Kedua kaki panjangku masih kutapakkan di lantai.

Lee Donghae menatapku tak percaya. Apa yang kulakukan memang?

"Siapa wanita yang kau nikahi? Apa aku mengenalnya?" berondongnya cepat.

"Tidak, kurasa" jawabku singkat.

Donghaepun semakin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Dia seorang mahasiswi" singkatku lagi.

"MWOO?! KAU GILA!" teriaknya tanpa tau diri.

Hei, ini kamarku, rumahku, seenaknya saja berteriak. Segera saja kulemparkan sebuah bantal kearah wajahnya yang terlihat masih syok.

Ah, Lee Donghae sepertinya benar-benar terkejut. Lihat saja ekspresinya itu? Dan lagi, dia tak marah-marah ataupun membalasku atas pelemparan bantal barusan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Wajahnya yang memang sudah bodoh, kini terlihat semakin bodoh saja. #plak!

"Tentu saja bisa" jawabku tanpa beban.

"Siapa namanya? Mungkin saja aku mengenalnya" ujar Donghae masih dengan raut wajah yang sama.

"Lee Sungmin"

"Eh? Lee Sungmin?"

Tanggapannya diluar apa yang kupikirkan. Apa namja ikan ini mengenal Sungmin? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Terasa nama yang tidak asing lagi di telingaku" ujarnya sok tahu, atau memang dia tahu mungkin.

Kini, akupun dihinggapi rasa penasaran juga. Lee Donghae mengenal Lee Sungmin?

Marga mereka sama-sama 'Lee'. Apa mereka...

"Kalian bersaudara?" tanyaku tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

Ah, hipotesa sesaatku benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Hei, bahkan Donghae hanya memiliki hyung saja, tidak ada dongsaeng satupun. Itu yang pernah dikatakannya.

Pemikiran bodoh apa tadi, 'Lee', ckckck...

"Lee Sungmin mahasiswi ya?" tanyanya seraya menerawang kearah atas.

Tidak perlu dipikirkan sedalam itu Lee Donghae, aku yakin kau tak akan mengingatnya. Kapasitas otakmu untuk sekedar mengingat nama dan rupa seseorang tidaklah kuat. Hahaha...

Satu menit, dua menit, waktuku hanya terbuang sia-sia karena menunggu seorang Lee Donghae mengingat nama 'Lee Sungmin'.

"Aku tak mengingatnya" ujarnya putus asa.

"Sudah dapat kutebak" lirihku pelan.

Tapi, sungguh, aku benar-benar penasaran. Jikalau Donghae mengenal Sungmin, bagaimana bisa? Aku saja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya tak lama mengenalnya.

"Dia pacarmu? Kenapa aku baru tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya. Untuk apa memberitahukannya padamu" ujarku tanpa beban.

Hmm, menceritakan ke Lee Donghae sama saja menceritakannya ke Cho Heechul, tak bisa menjaga rahasia. Lebih baik berbohong saja, tak masalah bukan? Semakin berjalannya waktu, kurasa dia akan tahu sendiri.

"Ya! Aku ini kan sahabatmu! Bahkan kau tak mengundangku ke acara pernikahan kalian" ujarnya berapi-api.

"Umma mungkin lupa kalau kau perlu diundang" ujarku asal.

Padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah aku yang mengatakan pada umma bahwa Donghae tengah berada di luar negeri untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis, walaupun sebenarnya Donghae tenang-tenang saja di Seoul. Berbohong 'sedikit' tak masalah bukan? kekekeke...

Dan hal terbodoh yang dilakukan Lee Donghae kali ini adalah mengangguk, seakan paham. Ingin rasanya kuganti otaknya dengan otak para profesor, agar dia bisa lebih pintar lagi. hehehe.

Tapi, ada untungnya juga otaknya yang 'kurang pintar itu', bisa dimanfaatkan. hehehe...

"Lalu, sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanyanya lagi dan lagi.

Kurasa namja ini sudah menyiapkan beribu pertanyaan untukku. huh, menyusahkan juga.

"Di rumahku" jawabku santai.

"Rumahmu? Kau sudah punya rumah?"

"Mertua dan orang tuaku menghadikan rumah untuk pernikahanku. Keren bukan?" pamerku.

"Jinja? Baik sekali mereka. Ayo kesana!" ujar Donghae seenaknya.

Ditariknya tanganku keluar kamar dan menuju kearah mobilnya, mendorongku kearah kursi depan, kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintunya setelah ia berada di kemudi. Hei, bagaimana mobilku? Aku juga membawa mobil kemari.

"Aku juga membawa mobil sendiri tuan Lee" ujarku penuh penekanan.

Donghae hanya nyengir saja, kemudian akupun membuka pintu mobil setelah Donghae menekan salah satu tombol(?) di mobilnya.

Aish, anak ini menyusahkan saja.

Kukendarai mobil mewahku dengan santai di jalan raya kota Seoul ini.

-  
Kyuhyun pov End~ -

-KYUMIN-

-  
-

"Minnie, aku lapar" gerutu seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut yang dikuncir kuda, serta sebuah pita kecil bergambar monyet di rambutnya.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan siang" tambahnya lagi dengan nada merengek.

Sungminpun menutup bukunya, kemudian mengembalikannya ke tempat asalnya.

"Kaja" ajaknya pada dua temannya.

Diraih tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"MINNIE! MINNIE!" teriak seorang namja sesaat setelah tiga yeoja itu keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sungminpun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, merasa kalau yang disebut itu adalah namanya.

"Kucari dari tadi. Kenapa menonaktifkan ponsel?!" sungut namja itu setelah sampai di dekat Sungmin.

Sungminpun hanya menunjukkan wajah polosnya saja, membuat sang namja urung untuk memarahinya.

"Ah, ini" ujar namja itu seraya memberikan sebuah buku diary yang dibawanya pada Sungmin.

"Bacalah bila sempat, oke?" ujarnya cepat kemudian melesat pergi.

Hei, bahkan Sungmin belum mengatakan sepatah katapun, dan namja itu sudah pergi saja. Tak tahu sopan santun.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Eunhyuk membuka suara.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. "Beruntung sekali" lirih Kibum.

"Ne? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Bummie?" tanya Sungmin semangat.

Kibumpun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kita ke kafe saja. Aku sudah mulai lapar" ujarnya seraya berjalan mendahului kedua temannya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumam Eunhyuk.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menunjukkan senyumannya saja.

Ditatapnya buku diary yang berada di tangannya, kemudian meletakkannya ke dalam tasnya, dan berjalan mengikuti Kibum.

-

=Malam hari=

Sungmin baru saja tiba di rumah setelah jadwal kuliah siangnya tadi.

Dilepaskannya sepatu yang daritadi melekat di kakinya. Kemudian berjalan santai kearah dapur.

"Pulang selarut ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk sambil menikmati makan malamnya.

Sungmin tidak menanggapi ucapan sang suami, kakinya diarahkan menuju kulkas, mengambil minuman dingin.

Setelah itu berjalan mendekati meja makan, dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Jadwalku diubah menjadi siang" ujar Sungmin seraya mengambil mangkuknya.

Cho Kyuhyun memang sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan sang istri. Tentu saja makanan itu dibelinya, mana mungkin Kyuhyun sendiri yang memasak? Bisa hancur dapur rumahnya nanti.

"Lalu, kemana saja dari pagi tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin yang juga tengah menikmati makanannya, menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, sekedar untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang suami.

"Perpustakaan, bersama teman. Jangan menanyaiku lagi, aku hanya ingin menikmati makan malamku saja saat ini" ujar Sungmin mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Kyuhyunpun menghela nafas sedikit keras, kemudian kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya tanpa suara. Benar-benar hening.

Hanya suara sumpit dan mangkuk yang tengah beradu saja yang terdengar di ruang makan itu.

Sungmin kini tengah duduk santai di sofa yang berada di depan TV. Menikmati tayangan yang disuguhkan di layar yang berada di hadapannya, serta setoples keripik kentang yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Pantas saja kau gemuk begini" sindir sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk dengan nyamannya tepat di sebelah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya bermaksud menggoda sang istri yang pada kenyataannya tidak seperti apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Dan berhasil, Sungmin menunjukkan raut wajah kesalnya, kemudian mematikan TVnya dan berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah terbengong sendiri.

'Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?' itulah yang tengah dipikirkan Kyuhyun kali ini.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang melebihi rasa bersalahnya, Kyuhyunpun ikut berdiri dan mengikuti jejak sang istri.

Dilihatnya Sungmin yang tengah duduk bersila di kepala tempat tidur mereka.

Jari jemari putihnya membuka-buka sebuah buku diary berwarna hitam putih. Sesekali, sebuah senyum kecil disunggingkannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sang istri, duduk tepat di sebelahnya, kedua bola matanya mencuri-curi lihat apa yang tengah dibaca oleh Sungmin.

Kedatangan Kyuhyun seolah tak dianggap oleh Sungmin. Yeoja manis itu membiarkan sang suami yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Aniyo" jawab Sungmin singkat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang diary.

"Oh..."

Kyuhyunpun tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena memang tak ada yang bisa dibicarakan, tak ada topik pembicaraan lebih tepatnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun yang akan menarik selimutnya itupun mengurungkan niatnya, dan menoleh ke arah sang istri.

"Ne? Katakan saja" balas Kyuhyun ringan.

Sungmin terlihat berfikir sejenak, tangan mungilnya bergerak menutup buku diary itu, kemudian meletakkannya diatas laci yang berada disamping kasur.

'Apa aku harus mengatakannya?' batin Sungminpun mulai beradu, bimbang dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tak sabar, karena hampir dua menit sang istri tak juga mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aish, jadi tidak sih?!" sifat asli dari Cho Kyuhyunpun kini tampak, sifat tak sabaran dan egois.

Sungminpun agak tersentak mendapati suaminya menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Tak mau kalah, Sungmin malah ikut menaikkan nada suaranya. "Tidak jadi!" sungutnya.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan kedua bola matanya, menatap kesal kearah Sungmin.

"Mengganggu waktu tidurku saja" gerutu Kyuhyun seraya menarik selimutnya, merebahkan punggungnya, kemudian membungkus tubuhnya hingga ke kepalanya.

'Aish, kalau begini tidak jadi kan?!'

'Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakannya? Sepertinya serius sekali'

-

-KYUMIN-

-

Pagi hari~

Pagi ini Sungmin bangun sedikit siang karena memang tak ada jadwal kuliah untuk hari ini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang entah mendapat angin darimana itu, kini sudah duduk tenang di depan laptopnya.

Yah, tahu sendiri apa yang dilakukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun jika sudah berhadapan dengan laptop miliknya itu.

Ctak.. Ctak.. Ctak..

Bunyi keyboard yang berdentum dengan jari jemari Kyuhyun itu terdengar memenuhi kamar itu.

Entah apa yang telah dipikirkan oleh namja berkulit pucat itu, sehingga dengan seenaknya bermain laptop di dalam kamar.

"Aish.." gerutunya ketika dia lengah sedikit, yang membuatnya kalah dalam game.

. .ctak

Kyuhyunpun semakin gencar saja menekan-nekan keybord tak bersalah itu dengan sadisnya.

"Eung..."

Sampai akhirnya, yeoja manis yang masih bergelut dengan mimpinya itu terganggu juga.

Mata bulatnya menyipit kearah sumber suara, "KELUAR!" bentaknya tiba-tiba.

Entah Sungmin sadar atau tidak mengeluarkan suara kerasnya itu, yang pasti Sungmin hanya ingin tidur nyenyaknya tidak ada gangguan.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya sontak saja terkaget-kaget, dan matanya langsung saja menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Dilihatnya Sungmin yang kini memejamkan mata indahnya disertai kedua telapak tanga yang menutupi telinganya.

"Lucu sekali" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Dilangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya kearah kasur, kemudian duduk tepat disamping Sungmin.

Jari jemari panjangnya didekatkan kearah poni panjang yang biasanya diikat keatas itu, kini terjulur kebawah menutupi kening indah sang istri.

Disingkirkannya poni tersebut kearah samping, kemudian tanpa sadar, Kyuhyunpun mengecup pelan dahi indah itu.

Dan tanpa diketahui oleh Kyuhyun, kedua ujung bibir indah milik Sungmin terangakat keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Drrtt... Drrt... Drrt...

Sebuah getaran dari ponsel yang terletak diatas nakas itu langsung saja membuat Kyuhyun sadar sepenuhnya, dan langsung menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening Sungmin.

'Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?!' batin Kyuhyun.

Drrtt... Drrt... Drrt...

Ponsel berwarna pink yang diketahui milik Sungmin itu tak berhenti bergetar, malah semakin gencar saja.

Tanpa izin dari sang pemilik, Kyuhyunpun mengambil ponsel yang memiliki gantungan kelinci pink itu.

Dibacanya dalam hati sebuah pesan masuk itu,

'Appa dan umma merindukanmu Minnie, ah lebih tepatnya appamu yang lebih merindukanmu. Kami akan kesana sebentar lagi~ '

"Oh, dari ibu mertua" lirih Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang diangguk-anggukkan.

Dengan santainya, Kyuhyun meletakkan ponsel pink itu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Ibu mertua dan ayah mertua akan kemari ternyata" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"MWO?!" teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Memang dari tadi Sungmin belum tidur kembali. Segera saja tubuh mungil itu berlari kearah kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar.

"Eh? Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Appa dan ummanya kan akan kemari, seharusnya dia senang, bukannya kaget begitu" lanjutnya.

"MWO?! APPA DAN UMMANYA AKAN KEMARI?!"

-Skip-

-

"Aish, kalau mau kemari kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari kemarin sih?! Kan aku bisa bersiap-siap" sungut Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan dari sang istri.

"Kenapa mengupas saja lama sekali sih?!" ujar Sungmin seraya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ini hampir selesai" ujar Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada kentang-kentang yang dikupasnya.

Sungminpun kembali menatap panci sedang yang berisikan sup ayam gingseng yang dimasaknya.

Sesekali dua mata bulatnya melirik pada panci besar yang akan digunakannya untuk mengukus kentang.

Ayahnya sangat menyukai kentang manis kukus, jadi Sungmin akan membuatkannya untuk sang ayah tercinta.

"Kau ingin sarapan apa?" tawar Sungmin setelah memastikan jika supnya telah matang.

"Terserah saja" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Setelah selesai dengan kentangnya, Kyuhyun memberikannya kepada Sungmin yang langsung saja dimasak oleh sang istri.

"Aku ingin kimbab" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hhh... Aneh-aneh saja" gumam Sungmin.

Walaupun dengan bergumam tak jelas, tangan terampil Sungmin dengan cekatan mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya di kulkas.

"Ah, bisa kau lihat nasinya sebentar?" pinta Sungmin seraya memotong-motong wortel.

Dengan patuh, Kyuhyunpun mengikuti perintah Sungmin. "Sepertinya sudah" ujarnya.

Sungminpun meninggalkan pekerjaannya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Mau mencobanya?" tawar Sungmin seraya mengaduk-aduk nasi yang ada di dalam magic com(bener nggak nih tulisannya?)

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja, kemudian Sungminpun meraih sumpit yang terletak tak jauh darinya, menyuapkan nasi pada sang suami.

"Eh? Kenapa rasanya begini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran disela kunyahannya.

"Mashita?" bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah balik bertanya.

"Sangat"

"Aku menambahkan sesuatu didalamnya" ujar Sungmin.

"Lagi" ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

"Eh?"

"Suapi aku lagi"

Muncul sudah sifat manja Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya ditunjukkan pada orang-orang terdekatnya saja. Apakah Cho Sungmin kini menjadi orang terdekatnya juga?

Dengan raut wajah agak bingung, Sungmin kembali menyuapkan nasi itu pada sang suami.

"Aigoo, romantis sekali" ujar sebuah suara yang baru saja datang.

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah suap-suapan(?) saja" tambah satu suara lagi.

Sungminpun segera menurunkan tangannya dan beralih menatap dua orang yang baru saja datang tanpa diketahui kapan itu.

"APPA! UMMA!" teriaknya seraya berlari kearah kedua orang tuanya.

Kyuhyunpun mengikuti langkah sang istri, namun tidak berlari seperti Sungmin. Berjalan santai saja dirasa cukup untuk Kyuhyun.

-

-

-KYUMIN-

-

-  
...

TBC?/END?

Mian updatenya lamaaaaa+pendek+ngebosenin... #bungkuk2

makasih sama yang udah RnR!

n jangan lupa RnRnya! 


End file.
